Rinny-chan
by Orangesamurai
Summary: Rin se queda sola con su pervertido Maestro, del cual está ligeramente enamorado. Primer Lemon MasterxRin


Rinny-chan

Era un dìa como cualquier otro en la casa Kagamine, en donde vivìan nada más los gemelos junt con su maestro.

Pero pese a la trranquilidad de la casa, en la habìtaciòn de maestro, un sonido muy usual se hacìa presente.

Era un chico algo mayor, de unos 17 años, mientras que Len y Rin se proximaban a los 14.

El chico se mantenìa frente a la computador, con su mano derecha dentro de sus pantalones, y la izquiera manipulando en ratón.

De pronto, la puerta del cuarto se abre de una fuerte patada, dejando ver a una sexy chica rubia con un moño en la cabeza y algunos pasadores. Viste un short corto que contornea muy bien su tracero, y que deja ver completas sus piernas, usado también unas botas militares, y una blusa ligera que deja ver sus bien formados y grandes pechos.

-¡Aquì està, Maestro pervertido!- grita la chica con enojo al tirar la puerta, mierando al adolecente de cabello rubio más claro que el suyo, voltearse de manera sorpresiva mientras cubre su pene con la mano derecha.

-Rin-chan- grita él, asustado por la rápida intromición de la chica –Esto no es lo que parece-

-¿Ah no?- Dice mientras se acerca a él, mirando hacia abajo, y viendo el rojizo pene erectoen sus manos –¿Entonces porqué es que veía una animación hentai de mi en su computadora?- preguntó mientras señalaba un gif de la chica en donde estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas, dejando que un pene sin cuerpo la penetrara.

-Eso era, sólo una prueba- dice el chico mientras guarda su pene y se sienta correctamente, apagando el monitor, frustando su masturbación.

-Como quiera- dijo Rin mientras se sentaba en la cama –Len Salió por un rato, así que sólo somos usted y yo, maestro- dijo mientras se quitaba las botas y las dejaba debajo de la cama –Se me ocurría quepodríamos ver una película, o jugar un videojuego, pero lo encuentro aquí, jugando con usted mismo- se quejó mientras le miraba con algo de asco.

El maestro no pudo evitar verla de frente, con aquella sexy figura, las piernas largas y blancas, y esos pies tan adorables, sin mencionar que esa voz hacía que le dieran ganas de... Si Rin querá actividades divertidas con su maestro, las tendría.

Rin se paró y se acercó a èl, quedando en medio del cuarto.

-¿Y bien, se va a levantar de una buena vez y va a hacerme un sandwich?- al parecer de eso era de lo que había hablado todo este tiempo.

El Maestro se levantó, aún con el pene de fuera, y se acercó hasta Rin.

-¡Oiga, guarde eso!- gritó asqueada mientras retrocedía con los brazos cruzados.

El maestro volvió a ver los pechos de Rin, tan grandes y tan perfectos como siempre, y se decidió a que la vida era muy corta para arriesgarse.

-¿Guardarlo?- preguntó con una sonrisa –No, Me parece que es con esto con lo que jugaremos- dijo mientras la tomaba del hombro y la hincaba al nivel de su miembro.

-¿Que rayos hace?- preguntó Rin mientras miraba directamente el pene del chico.

-Esta es nuestra actividad, quiero que me des una buena lamida- dijo mientras intentaba acercarlo a su cara.

-Pero yo no quiero ser tu puta- protestó Rin levantandose un poco, provocando que uno de los tirantes de su blusa se cayera, dejando ver un poco más de su pecho, calentando más al maestro.

-Pues lo siento Rinny, pero estás en contrato conmigo y debes de obedecerme- dijo con seguridad mientras que frotaba la punta de su miembro contra la mejilla de la chica, dejando un poco de presemen en ella –Además, apuesto a que te gustará- alardeó mientras lo colocaba sobre los labios de la chca.

-Cuidado con los dientes- le recordó mientras lo metía dentro de la boca de una Rin molesta.

-Asombroso- dijo el maestro mientras empezaba a mover las caderas de adelante hacia atras.

"Ya que" pensó Rin apenada mientras comenzaba a cooperar con el movimiento de adelante hacia atras, saboreando el pene de su amo.

Sintió como el miembro se adentraba más y más con cada movimiento, temiendo vomilar a causa de que llegara hasta su garganta, se retuvo un poco y comenzó a lamerlo y a succionarlo.

-Tines talento oral, mi pequeña Vocaloid- dijo alegre el maestro mientras le miraba burlenamente –Ok, entonces te ayudaré- dijo mientras sujetaba su cabeza y comenzaba a moverla rápidamente contra su pene, dejado que entrara hastael fondo de la boca de Rin.

-Me... corro- dijo mientras eyaculaba todo su semen en la boca de la chica, dejando que se disparara contra su garganta.

Rin se separó tosiendo un poco, anonadada por la rapidez de aquella acción.

-Idiota, me entró en toda la boca- dijo mientras intentaba toserlo.

-No, no, no, te lo tragas todo- le reclamó mientras que Rin volteaba a verlo con ira y accedía a tragarlo.

-Ahora si podemos ir a otra parte- preguntó Rin molesta.

-Vamos Rinny, no te enojes con tu maestro- dijo él con burla mientras se le acercaba y la tomaba de las caderas, levantandola y colocandola en la cama.

-¿Que hace?- preguntó Rin enojada mientras la recostaban.

-Tranquila, es tu recompensa- dijo el mientras presionaba su cuerpo con todo su peso y comenzaba a besarla.

Rin intentó resistirse, pero era imposible con él tan fuerte. Pronto, sintió la lengua de aquel chico entrar en su boca. Intentó no asquearse al sentir su saliva llenandola por completo, aunque admitía que la humedad de su lengua, frotando con rapidez contra la suya, la calentaba con intensidad.

El chico continuó besandola por unos mintos más, introduciendose de nuevo en ella, cada vez que podía. Finalmente se separó, dejando que una gran cantidad de saliva se deslizara de su lengua a la de la chica, como su "regalo" para ella.

-Oh Rinny...- dijo èl al verla sonrojada con la lengua de fuera -¡Eres hermosa!- grutpo mientras comenzaba a besarla en el cuello, con ella dando grititos de protesta y de disconfomidad, coenzando a meter las manos debajo de la blusa.

-Oiga...- gritó Rin al sentir ambas manos apretando sus pechos. El maestro levantó la blusa y comenzó a lamer los pesones de la chica, al igual que como a dar pequeños gritillos –Ma.. maestro- gritó Rin con un gemido mientras sostenìa la cabeza de la chica.

-Ya se lo que quieres- dijo él levantandose y llevando sus mans al los shorts de la chica.

-¡Espere, allì no!- gritò la chica mientras intentaba levantar las rodillas para evitar que sus shorts fueran sacados, dejandola sólo en sus panties y su blusa levantada.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo el maestro mientras observaba la pequeña abertura de Rin, pasando su dedo por sobre las panties, entre los labios.

-¡Deje allí!- protestó Rin mientras colocaba su pie en la cara del chico. Pero el chico comenzó a lamer su pie, metiendo su lengua entre los dedos, y olfateando con todo gusto aquello que tanto le exitaba.

-Veamos más de cerca- dijo él sujetandole de los tobillos y levantandolos, dejando ver su vagina sobresaliendo por sobre sus muslos –Hermoso- dijo èl mientras que acercaba la cara y comenzaba a lamer por dentro de la vagina de la chica, pegando su nariz contra su clitoris y olfateando.

-Ahhh- gitó Rin mientras intentaba alejarlo, pero sin lograrlo.

-Parece que la mitad de los liquidos que hay allí no son mios- comentó burlandose mientras que Rin le miraba con odio.

-No se atreva a hacerme algo allí, lo estoy guardando para Gakupo-nii- dijo ella llorando un poco.

-Vamos, Rinny-chan, que a Gakupo le gustará una chica experimentada para la noche de bodas- dijo èl mientras lanzaba a volar las panties humedas de a chica.

Ella desvió la mirada avergonzada mientras que el chico comenzaba a frotar su pene contra su vagina.

-Vamos Rinny, decide...- dijo con un susurro mientras se intentaba poner sobre ella.

-¡Sólo metalo de una buena vez!- gritó, provocando una sonrisa por parte del maestro.

Se introdujo con rapidez y fuerza –Rayos, Rinny, de verdad estás apretada- gritó él mientras comenzaba a meter y a sacar su pene con rapidez, colocando sus tobillos sobre sus hombros.

-Maestro, es muy grande- gritó ella mientras el chico lamía los pezones de la chica, abrazandolo por la cadera, golpeando con fuerza en su punto G.

-Lo se, y se que te encanta- gritó él mientras le giraba, y la colocaba en cuatro.

"Demonios... no voy a soportar más" pensó Rin mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo cada vez más y más placer por aquello.

Comenzó a temblar como loc mientras sacaba la lengua y gemía con fuerza.

-Vamos Rinny, correte conmigo- Gritó él mientras la giraba y la besaba.

Ambos sintieron una onda de placer final mientras que ella sentía que su vagina se apretaba contra el pene del Maestro. –¡Si!- gritó él mientras disparaba todo su semen dentro de ella.

Los dos cayeron sobre la cama, viendo que ya era más tarde, Rin estaba muy agotada por aquello.

Apenas y alcanzó a arroparse, mientras el maestro intentaba abrazarle.

-Quitese, jamás le perdonaré porquitarme mi virginidad- grió Rin contra él.

-Pero vamos, que se que te encantó, sabes que pudiste haberte negado en cualquier momento, pese a ser to du maestro- dijo èl mientras la juntaba a su cuerpo y abrazaba su torso, para apretar sus pechos con las manos.

-Callese- dijo Rin mientras lo tomaba de las manos, en un intento desesperado por alejarlo.

-No te preocupes Rinny- te haré mi novia- dijo èl mientras olfateaba su cabello, Rin, muy en el fondo de su corazón, sintió un poco de alegría por aquello –Ya sabes, porque no usamos protección, en caso de que...- comentó a medias mientras reía.

Rin se levantó, gritando -¡MAESTRO!- se enojó ella mientras se sonrojaba, dejando que el chico se riera un rao, antes de arrojarse sobre ella, para iniciar la ronda dos.

Fin.

Si, basé esto en un doujin que encontré en internet, en pixiv, de un buen artista.

Y pr cierto, vocaloid no me pertenece.


End file.
